His Companion
by Societykilledher
Summary: Master chief takes in a teenage girl with a troubled past in hopes of turning her into a spartan,but the girl s checkered past will be hard to overcome.Will she be able to change ?Or will she be left alone with nothing.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I picked up the razor blade staring at the shiny metal that used to comfort me when the world tried to destroy me. I missed it ,I miss the blood running down my arms as I slid the blade across my wrist it easily with little effort .This life is behind me. I threw the blade down listening to it scream as it hit the arms burned ,they longed to be scarred,my scars longed to be reopened .I can't take it.I reached for the blade and clenched it in my hand .I put it against my cold skin and applied pressure.I saw the crimson liquid seeping through."Marissa."his deep voice filled my ears.I dropped the razor and he knelt down beside me and I saw my reflection in his visor,my eyes red from the took my arm inspecting the new addition to my past."I thought you stopped."I could hear the disappointment in his voice even if I couldn't see it."I'm sorry Chief."My words were nothing compared to took out a bandage and put it across my cut."Come on you have training,someone has to kill those elites."He stood up and I took in the sight before me ,green armour shined with the lights of the ship and his height would make anyone feel inferior.I stood up,"I'll get my armour on chief."I lowered my head and headed for the doors when I felt a hand on my shoulder."It will get better."He spoke in a warm voice.I nodded and continued to the lockers,"I hope so."


	2. Training

I entered the empty locker room and found my locker , 332.I turned the nob putting in my combination, " 32, 9, 32."I said under my breath. The locker popped open revealing Spartan armor that needed a good was pure black , Chief told me not to worry about the colors but to focus on my training. But I don't mind I enjoy the color black.I put on my armour and grabbed my battle rifle .I met chief by the training was a room with trees, barriers and targets broken by bullet was an older training facility but the actual Spartans used the new one.

"Come on then."

chief said opening the doors.I followed him to the viewing room where he took a seat.I raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to train with me?"

I asked , He shook his head.

"He is."

He pointed to a Spartan walking into the training room. His armour was red with black stripes on his aviator helmet.I looked at chief,

"but I've only trained with you chief."I whined.

"You have to train with others Marissa .Now go he is waiting."

I walked out of the viewing room and into the actual training area. The Spartan nodded as I stood in front of had a shiny sniper in his arm.I looked at my battle rifle and shut my `s voice came over the PA system.

"There will be no weapons ,this is hand to hand combat."

The Spartan dropped his gun and I did the same. My heart was beating so loud I'm sure the other Spartan could hear it.I had never fought with anouther person apart from Chief,well in armor of course.I'd fought plenty of times in my earlier years.

"Begin."

I ran at the other Spartan as he kicked my side throwing me across the ground.I bounced back up in time to avoid another stomp.I clocked the side of his helmet and sent him back on his knees.I reached for a stick a few inches away but he grabbed my leg causing me to fall face first into the ground. He punched my ribs as I turned onto my back.

"You may use weapons."

I kicked the Spartan off of my leg and dived for my paint ball loaded battle rifle .I got to it before the Spartan got to his sniper and hit his helmet visor with the but of the drew back and I saw the glass of his visor was cracked.I threw my gun down and ripped the sniper from his hands tackling him to the ground.I kicked his ribs and he curled over in pain ,coughing.I saw Blood come from the crack in his visor and chief came into the training area and helped the Spartan stand up. He took off his visor revealing a man in his late 30s with a busted nose and a bleeding mouth.

"You got spunk son."He said spitting out blood.

I took off my helmet revealing I was in fact female. His eyes widened,

"Master chief you said it was a boy."the man said looking at chief.

He laughed."I didn't want a chance of you taking it easy on her."

I felt my forehead noticing blood. The Spartan extended his hand ,"nice to meet you.."

"Marissa."I finished for him.

"Agent Massachusetts."

My jaw dropped."You're a free.."

He laughed ."Yes and after that fight I think you should consider it too."

I felt my lips move into a smile."Well we need to all get bandaged up."Chief said ending the conversation.

"Yah I'll see you two later." Agent Massachusetts said walking out of the training facility.

"I met a freelancer!"I yelled in excitement.

"hold still I'm fixing your cut."the doctor said as I sat on the cot." There I'm done."I hopped off of the cot and met chief outside the medical ward.

"They fixed me chief."I smiled at him.

"That's great kid ,but we need to talk..."


	3. University

I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What is it chief?"

He cleared his throat,"I have to go away for a little while kid."

I tilted my head

"Away?"

"It will only be a month long mission , you will go to the UNSC academy until I get back."

I looked to the ground,I didn't want to leave chief he was all I lifted my chin up and looked into my green orbs.

" I'll be back sooner than you know."

I smiled and hugged him,only coming up to his chest.

The next two days I packed for the a few basic things clothes , toothbrush, my Alabama flag.I looked at the piece of fabric remembering the good memories it held.

"You ready kid?"

Chief called into the doorway.

"Yah."

I threw my bag over my shoulder and met chief outside. We walked out to the landing pad and were picked up by the helicopter.I spent the ride to the academy talking about his mission and how I should behave while he was ride went by too fast for me , we arrived at the Academy and chief helped me get my bag off of the helicopter.

"Now remember to behave as I told you."Chief said with a stern tone.

I smiled knowing he was smiling under his helmet.

"Sure."

"I mean it Marissa don't make me have to come down to Earth again."

He ruffled my hair.I looked up at him.

"One month ,right chief?"

He knelt down to where his mask met my face.

"One month and then we will be training again."

I smiled and hugged him one more time before he got back on the helicopter.I felt sadness as the helicopter lifted and flew away out of my sight.I turned and saw a woman in a formal suit.

"Hello I'm your counselor ,my name is but you will address me as follow me to your dorm ."

I picked up my bag and followed the woman .The academy was truly stunning it had beautiful gardens and a huge pond with a fountain in the middle.I saw a few other students walking and they had the funniest uniform on .It was white with occasional black patches and black all seemed to give me the death stare but I looked away remembering my promise to chief to behave myself.

"Here we are."

The counselor said arriving at a hallway of doors.

"You are number 678, you don't have a roommate as of right now but that is always subject to change.1279 is your lockpad number and everything you need is will report to the cafeteria at 13:00. Have a nice day."

Her fake smile made me want to punch her in the face, I pulled out my lockpad numbers and typed them in .The door opened to a plain room with bunk beds built into the wall and a small computer with a desk in the corner.I walked in and the door shut behind me,I noticed another small door to my right and opened it to find a small closet .inside was a uniform like the students I saw earlier had in the floor were the same boots with a note.

"Hair is to be in a ponytail or a bun.-The Counselor"

"Yah right."I said crumbling up the paper.

I took out the uniform and slipped into was very fitting but ugly as he'll,and the boots were the most uncomfortable things I had ever worn but it was protocol I guess.I saw a hair tie on the desk and went ahead and put my hair into a ponytail to avoid trouble on my first day. I spotted a digital clock on the wall ,it read 12:50.

"I should be getting to the cafeteria."

I walked out of my room adjusting my collar when I suddenly fell to the ground.I looked up and saw a boy with jet black hair and big blue eyes on the floor beside me.

"Sorry I should have been watching where I was going."

He said standing up and extending his hand.I took it and stood on my feet again.

"I'm Jayy."He said shaking my hand , which he still held.

"Marissa."

He released my hand.

"Are you on your way to the cafeteria?"

I nodded .

"Well you can come with me and we can be lunch buddies."

The boy`s tone of voice made me walked together and finally reached the got our lunch ,which looked disgusting , and headed to a table with anouther boy that looked like Jayy and a girl with bright red hair.

"Hey guys ."

Jayy said sitting down.

"This is this is Ray , my twin , and Gabriella."

The other two people at the table waved and I waved back.

"So Marissa how old are you?"Ray asked.

"14 in a month ."I answered.

"Well you are the youngest at the table,the rest of us are 17."Gabriella said.

After an hour of lunch I had become best friends with Ray,Jayy,and Gabriella.

a month later

I walked in my room and collapsed on my bed after the crazy birthday party Jayy and the others threw for me.I was finally 14 . The big one four.I turned over on my bed burying my head in my soft pillow when my computer chimed.I looked over and saw I had a message.I got up from the bed and sat at the computer checking the message .It was from the Counselor.

"Please report to my office immediately."

My mind started to race .

"Was this about the party,or maybe yesterday when I went a little to far with the paintball gun war."

I walked out of my room and found the Counselor`s room. She saw me an motioned for me to close the door.

"Sit down."

I sat in the scratchy leather chair in front of her desk.

"What is this about?"I asked.

She seemed to look a little sad as she rubbed her forehead.

"Marissa,I have some bad news."

I perked up .

"As you know Master Chief was sent on a simple mission, but his ship was attacked by the covenant.I'm afraid we have lost contact with him ever since."

"You are lying!"I yelled standing up.

"I wish I was."


	4. An

So everyone I'm sorry for the stories being a little seems to leave out bits of sentences when I copy and paste the story .I try to fix the mistakes before I save the document but it still manages to leave them please bare with me as I promise you I am not illiterate, the story just gets chopped up for some reason.I promise I'm trying to fix it thanks for reading:)-M


	5. State Flag

I ran out of the office and into the dark cold night.I collapsed onto the grass and buried my head in my arms.

"He was supposed to be back In a month."

My words melted into the darkness surrounding mattered was the last thing I was the only stable thing left for me , I had nothing ,yet he gave me everything.A hand yanked me up from the ground and wrapped me into a hug .It was Jayy.

"Its ok."

He said hugging me tighter.I fell in and out of the reality that now presented itself to me as Jayy held me close to him ,darkness filling the world as mine fell apart..

Things didn't get much better after that ,Jayy , Rayy and Gabrielle graduated and I was left with no had already paired off and didn't look like they needed any new additions to their went by fast where people were forced to interact with I would spend my free time in the trees at the back side of the academy where training didn't interfere.I felt safe there, I'd draw pictures as the wind swept my hair in the afternoon I was the only southerner in my age rest of the kids in my grade ,I guess we can call it,were all sure weren't friendly , especially a group of boys from mangy skinny guys with a blonde haired douche bag I ever met.

"Hey you going to play in the dirt today after class?"

The blonde asked in our first lesson of the day.

"I mean that's all you Hicks are good for is playing in the dirt."

I turned around in my seat.

"I guess your right , and I'll really enjoy playing in the dirt when I bury you in it."

I glared at him as he scanned his ignorant brain for a the teacher walked in making the class fall dead silent.

"Today class we will discuss the tactics for hand to hand combat ."

He familiar sound of giggling came from behind me as the blonde and his minions whispered about me. But I could care less really , I knew they didn't have the guts to say anything to my face.I groggily listened to the teacher talk when I felt a gust of wind fly past my teacher jumped in pain and let out a pulled a small tack from his arm and looked straight at me.I heard the giggles behind me and turned to see the boys.

"Was this your doing Polk?"

The teacher said in a stern voice.

"No sir .It was him."

I pointed to the blonde and his face went teacher grabbed his uniform by the collar and drug him out of the room.I knew he was in a load of trouble but I couldn't help but laugh to myself as I turned back to my rest of the day went as always , I ate lunch alone , trained , and then went to the trees to draw.I stayed a little longer than usual in the moon was in the sky and it was getting close to curfew.I jumped down from my tree , sketchbook in hand, and went on my way back to the deathly quietness of the night gave me chills as I I couldn't help shake the feeling I was being followed.I constantly turned around only to be met with the reassurance that I was alone.I kept walking and spotted the lights of the dorm entrance.I was ready to be in my own bed, I quickened my pace but a pressure hit my shoulder and I fell to the I could think a sharp blow came to my side throwing me across the ground.I looked up and saw one of the blonde`s had a huge grin on his face as he kicked me again in the ribs.I curled over in pain trying to pulled me by my hair to the side of a building no her used for waiting was the other minion and the shared the same wild grin as my eyes met blonde tied a gag on my mouth and kicked my stomach sending me to the wall of the old building.

"You thought you would just rat on me huh?"

He paced back and forth a couple of times before stopping in front of me.

"Well sorry hick but snitches get her down."

He commanded to the other went for my arms but I kicked One in the face as he got blonde stomped my right leg causing a cracking noise.

"Hold her down God Dammit!"

He two boys held my arms as the blonde smiled ever more pulled out a picture of my state's flag.

"Alabama's flag reminds me off you, plain and stupid."

He pulled out a pocket knife showing me the blade.

"Make sure to hold her tight."

His words made my heart beat 200X got closer to me with the knife .I struggled but the two boys held me blonde stopped at my right arm.

"I know you like to draw, and I've noticed you are right might help give you some inspiration."

He grabbed my right arm and dug the knife into my wrist.I screamed helplessly into my gag as the knife serrated my covered my face and the pain was unbearable.

"Done."

The blonde pulled away showing the monstrosity on my was my state flag, carved into my eyelids began to get heavy as the red blood covered the ground.

"Shit dude!She's gonna bleed to death!"

One of the minions yelled .

"That's the point! Now let's get out of here."

I heard them running away as the world started to darken.I felt my heart slow and the pain of the carving was disappearing.I felt like I was floating into was like I was nothing forever trapped in something I couldn't explain.I was blanked fro the outside world until I heard what sounded like someone landing beside me.

"Holy crap Carolina there's a kid here!"

I heard a strong country accent say.

I felt my body being lifted .

"Kid wake up, hey please stay with me."


	6. Remembering

5 years later...

" BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

My alarm screamed as I layed in bed. I threw my arm over hitting the snooze button causing the noise to die down. I again shut my eyes and began to drift off back to peaceful sleep..

" Rise and shine ."

North's voice woke me up as he shook me.

" Can't I just call in sick today?"

I said looking at him with my puppy dog eyes. He smiled and looked at me .

" Those eyes won't work this time."

I sighed and got out of my bunk , touching my feet to the cold floor.

" Hurry up and get your armor on, the Director needs to see you."

North walked out of my room allowing me to get ready. I changed into a black t-shirt and black leggings , then I exited my room to my locker. My new armor shined as the locker door popped open. Inside was a beautiful set of black armor with white trim. I took it out as always but today it collapsed on top of me.

"Ahh!"

I came running to my side. He lifted the armor off of me , with his already on.

"Are you okay?"

He helped me up.

"Yes , the armor just kind of attacked me."

North giggled and I blushed a little.

"Well lets get this on before the Director has a hissy fit about us being late."

North helped me into my armor and I grabbed my helmet , tucking it under my arm. We walked into Headquarters where we met all of the other Freelancers.

"About time."

South exclaimed as we walked past. I knew she didn't like me. We stopped in front of the Director as he stood with a grin .

"Hello Marissa."

"Hello Director."

I answered back stiffening my posture. I looked around the room for the one of the only friends I had here , finally I saw her pure black armor.

"Tex."

I mumbled , smiling.

"Now Marissa you have been with us a few years."

"Yes Director."

" And you have excelled in all the training courses."

"Yes Director."

"I believe it's time you become more than just a trainee."

"Yes, what?"

I questioned.

"It's time you become a Freelancer ."

The room went silent and I'm sure my jaw was touching the ground. The Director extended his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Agent Alabama."

I shook his hand as everyone began to cheer. Most cheers came from the male freelancers since the females didn't care for me to much. But when as I looked to Tex I could see a wide smile on her face.

The after party was crazy. All of the freelancers changed into regular clothing and gathered into the common room and began drinking and playing Maine was dancing with Washington on top of the coffee table once they chugged a few shots of Patron. Some of the freelancers even started a game of strip poker, at that point I decided it was time to leave. After all I'm only 19.I took a walk through the ship ,the empty hallways calling my name, but I knew where I was going. At the end of the ship there was a small room that had an entire wall made of glass. There you could stare off into space where nobody could find you , I had become very familiar with this room over the I reached the room , opening the door to the long forgotten space that I called paradise. I shut the door behind me and went up to the window sitting beside was amazing how space seemed to just go on forever without ever ending. Sometimes I wished I could just go into space and never be found again, just be alone with my thoughts. The only door to the room creaked open , there was only one other person who knew about this room.

"Tex."

"Not enjoying the party Kid?"

She said sitting beside me.

"Well Wyoming began a game of strip poker."

"No more explanation needed."

Tex said laughing. She turned to look out of the window with me.

"You're officially one of us ."

She turned to me. I looked at her smile.

"Yah...Hey Tex."

"What's on your mind?"

I pulled up my sleeve revealing a scar matching the Alabama state flag.

Her face went pale.

"Tex , its been 5 years."

"It's really been that long huh."

Her voice was a little shaky.

"Tex I know where this is from. I've started remembering things lately."

"No, you are just imagining things."

She stood up.

"No Tex, I remember the boys who did this, and I remember Chief."


End file.
